


Of Valor and Sacrifice

by QueenTrashbag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also everyone is between the ages of 25 and 30, And there will be no regrets, Angst with a Happy Ending, BokuAka is married, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I promise, Jurassic World AU, Kei thinks...a lot, M/M, No yes, OHOHOH?, Oh man it has plot, There will be sex later on, Unrequited Crush, ohohoh, probably, relationships, there will be happiness in the end, things are going to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrashbag/pseuds/QueenTrashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei has been pinning after Yamaguchi for months, and he's finally happy when he gets the courage to ask him out, too bad happiness doesn't last forever.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi is more surprised that Tsukishima's constipated look is him giving bedroom eyes, than he is that the broody blond actually likes him.</p>
<p>Testurou is in a happy relationship, or at least that is what he keeps telling himself.  He doesn't realize how much denial he is in until an old flame comes back into his life.</p>
<p>Kenma is in love, but not with Kuroo; he knows the person he loves will never see him as more than a friend, so he stays with Kuroo because sometimes it's best to stick with what you know.</p>
<p>Koutarou is constantly reminded of his own morality, and as happy as Keiji is, it may be best to move on.  Unfortunately Keiji doesn't seem to understand why Koutarou can't bring himself to smile as much.</p>
<p>Keiji couldn't be happier, he is able to live with the love of his life, and get paid for doing something he loves, but for some reason Koutarou isn't as happy as he used to be, and he is always coming home late---drunk; Keiji wonders if he, himself, is the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Like Dinosaurs, You Like Dinosaurs; Let's Get This Thing Going

_“Welcome to Jurassic World,”_

_That sentence made Tsukishima Kei shiver with excitement.  The ten-year-old rushed towards the crowded window.  He had waited his whole life for this day._

_“Ah Kei, don’t run ahead!” Akiteru called, trying to catch up with the boy._

_Pretending that he didn’t hear, Kei pushed himself towards the front of the crowd.  As he reached the front of the window, he gasped in amazement.  He saw dinosaurs, real dinosaurs, roaming the field; co-existing.  This excitement is something that Kei wanted to remember forever._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Hey Tsukishima, congratulations,” Sawamura Daichi said.

“Oh, thank you,” Kei bowed his head respectfully.

Kei had just been nominated for the Gretchen Award for his work in dinosaur genetics.

“You’ve done some amazing work, without you we wouldn’t have half the dinosaurs we have today,” Daichi went on.

Daichi worked in the IT department of Jurassic World Japan; he made sure all the workers by name and act as a mentor to them.

“Daichi-san, you are too kind,” Kei replied humbly.

Daichi’s phone beeped, signaling that he was needed elsewhere, “Ah sorry Tsukishima, I have to go, have a good day and again, congrats,” with that he left.

Kei went to get his coffee from the breakroom, what he was doing before he ran into Daichi, and then go work on his _special project_.  It was supposed to be the newest attraction at Jurassic World Japan.  He is supposed to make a new dinosaur.  At first he laughed at the idea, _A new dinosaur?_ That’s funny.  But once he started working on the project, it grew on him.  He could make anything he wanted; any shape, size, traits.  Currently he decided to take the traits that the customers loved the most from each dinosaur, and place it in the DNA of his dinosaur.  The shape of a Tyrannosaurus-Rex, the jumping power of the Mosasaurus, the brains of a Velociraptor, the pronunciation of Pterodactyl.  All he had to figure out was how to make it nonlethal.  Maybe he should give it the brain of a Stegosaurus.  Well that’s something he can figure out later, right now he needed to have all the genes work together.  Kei was so lost thought that he didn’t notice when someone walked into the break room as he was walking out.

“Oof,” _Splash_

Kei looked at his now empty coffee mug, then at the person he bumped into, _oh no._

“Um…l-lost in thought?” a coffee-soaked Yamaguchi Tadashi asked.

“I…sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was walking,” Kei said grabbing a few napkins and handing them to the other man, as an attempt to dry him off.  

Grabbing the napkins, Yamaguchi replied, “Thank you, uh…I understand…a-about the whole di-distracted thing,” His face flushed a bright pink.  God he was cute.  Kei had been pinning after him for months; he was content on admiring the other male from afar until Kuroo and Bokuto found out about his crush.  Ever since then they have been pestering him to ask out the programmer, going as far as to send him dinosaur themed pick-up lines.  A few of them were pretty good, not that Kei would ever tell.

“…so yeah,” Crap, Yamaguchi was babbling the entire time.

Swallowing and trying to come up with something to say; which would have been easier if Kei had been able to drink his coffee, “Are you an angel, because I’m a dinosaur,” Kei blurted without thinking.

“Wha-what?” Yamaguchi had a confused look on his face.

 _Dicks!_ He really needed coffee, “I uh, I need to go, bye Yamaguchi-san,” Kei rushed, power walking out of the breakroom and into his lab.  Once he was safe among his DNA samples and microscopes, his phone chimed a meow, Kuroo’s specific ringtone:

**We should carbon date because our half-life would approach eternity**

_Shit, that’s good._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once Kei was able to get into his groove, he started to work on his secret project.  He was trying to Velociraptor DNA with Pterodactyl DNA, but it just won’t combine.  He seemed to be missing something, but he wasn’t sure what.  He looked at the samples closely on his computer screen.  _Ah, the 4 th chromosome.  _In the Pterodactyl DNA had many genes missing; that’s what Kei gets for using pure DNA.  Sighing he sat down at his desk and opened a book.  That specific book held all the records of DNA samples used in the past.  He flipped to the Pterodactyl section, that he previously marked, and looked at the animals that were used in the past. 

_Hawk, pigeon, snapping turtle…snapping turtle?_

“That might work,” Kei mumbled to himself.

He looked at the genetic code past scientists have used.

 _Ah, this could_ really _work!_

He then went over to where the DNA samples were stored, and looked for the gene he needed.  Once he found it he turned around and was met with two mischievous grins.  

“What are you to doing here?” Kei sighed in annoyance.

“Ohohoh?”

“Ohohoh,”

“Ohohoh my god,” Kei rolled his eyes, walking back to his desk.

“Aw come on, don’t be like that,” Kuroo Testuro said with a sly smile, sliding up to the scientist.

“I’m busy; don’t you two have velociraptors to train?” Kei queried.

“You know _darn_ well that raptors can’t be ‘trained’,” Bokuto Koutarou commented, sliding up on the other side of Kei.

“Besides, we don’t have a show for another few hours and we wanted to visit our favorite science guys,” Kuroo looked over Kei’s shoulder.

Waving him away, Kei retorted, “Well Kenma-san is in the control room and Akaashi-san is in Lab 003 today,”

“Well, I know where I’m going next,” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows.

“Haha, gross bro,” Kuroo snickered.

“Yes, gross.  Now please leave, I have a lot of work to do and I can’t get anything done with you two here,” Kei refused to hide his annoyed tone.

“My, my, no need to be rude,” Kuroo straightened himself before casually walking around the lab.

“Yeah, you need to lighted up a bit Tsukki,” Bokuto smiled, slapping Kei on the back.

 _“I_ need to keep my job; also don’t call me that,” Kei glared at Bokuto.

Holding his hands up and laughing, Bokuto blustered, “Aw come on, why not?”

“Because it’s childish,” Kei turned back to his work.

Leaning on Kei’s work table, Kuroo gave a sophic smile, “I know what can cheer you up Mr. Megane,”

“You two leaving?” Kei gave his answer.

“Better!” Kuroo appeared behind Kei, dangled two blue cards in front of Kei’s face.

“ _Two_ all day passes?” Kei looked up at Kuroo.

“Mmm hmm, two,” Kuroo confirmed.

“Why would I need two?” Kei asked, they would tell him regardless; if he asked or not.

“For you and a certain guy in the I.T. department,” Bokuto gave a sly smile.

“Yeah, okay, no,” Kei stood up, knowing that he would have to get rid of these guys himself.

“Aw, why not?” Bokuto asked.

“Tsukishima, I went through a lot of trouble to get those tickets,” Kuroo’s voice became stern, and Bokuto nodded his head vigorously.

Sighing Kei picked up the tickets, “If I go ask him, will you two please leave me to do my work?”

“Of course, but you have to ask him today,” Bokuto agreed to Kei’s condition.

“Fine, but don’t touch my work, I’ve worked too hard on this project,” Kei walked out of the room.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kuroo called out.

“So, I think it’s time I reunited with my husband,” Bokuto walked toward the door.

“Alright bro, try not to contaminate any samples,” Kuroo smirked.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kei began to have second thoughts as he walked down the hall.  He agreed to ask out Yamaguchi without thinking.  The closer he got to the control room, the greater the dread grew in his stomach.  _This is stupid, I’m just doing this to appease that annoying cat, and harping owl,_ Kei tried to calm himself.  It’s not like Yamaguchi would say yes; they’ve only had a few conversations for Pete’s sake!  Kei truly felt like he was going to make a fool of himself; something he despises.  Kei stopped a few feet from the door of the control room.  As he stared at the door, he began to weigh his options.  He could walk back now and pretend that he asked Yamaguchi, and tell the OHOHOH-Idiots that he was rejected, but then they would ask Yamaguchi for details.  That one was out.  Maybe he could just talk to Yamaguchi about something else and not mention the passes at but then he would need a reason to talk to him. 

Right as Kei was going to hide in the bathroom, he bumped into someone.

“Oof!” Kei was getting the strangest feelings of déja vu, “Ah, my apologies,”

“It’s okay, no harm done,” Sugawara Koushi said with a smile.

Kei noticed that Sugawara looked a bit disheveled.  His shirt was half tucked, and his pants were wrinkled.  The more suspicious phenomenon was when Daichi walked out of the same room, looking more in disarray than when Kei saw him earlier.  Raising his eyebrows Kei greeted Daichi once more, “Oh hello Daichi-san; ah Sugawara-san is the Mosasaurus doing well?”

Daichi gave a flushed nod hello, as Sugawara answered, “Yes, Joffrey is doing well,”

“Joffery?” Kei didn’t realize it had a name.

“Yeah, I thought it was cute,” Sugawara grinned.

“I think it’s a great name,” Daichi said, straightening his shirt collar.  

“That’s good to hear, excuse me I must be going,” Kei didn’t want to come off rude, but frankly he felt a little awkward given the context of what his senpais were doing. 

As he was making his escape Kei ran into the control room; cursing himself after he realized his mistake.  Before he could evade anyone, a voice called out to him, “Hmm? Oh Tsukishima-san, is there something you need?” Yamaguchi looked up from his screen at Kei.

Of course Kei would have to face his fear now.

“Ah-um , yes,” Kei’s mind raced for a cool way to ask Yamaguchi out.

“Well if you need coffee, my clothes from this morning are in my locker,” Yamaguchi cracked a smile.

 _Was that a joke?_ Kei gave a forced smile, “Ah no, it’s about something else,”

“Alright, what’s up,” Yamaguchi gave Kei his complete attention.

Kei glanced around the room quickly; the other people in the room were busy with their own work, not paying attention to the two.  Not counting Kenma, who was on his phone.

“Well I have some all day passes for the park, and I was wondering if you wanted to come,” There he said it, now all he needed was for Yamaguchi’s answer.

“All day passes? How did you get _those_?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened in amazement.

“A friend of mine gave them to me as a gift,” not an exact lie, it sounded better than ‘Some idiot cat and owl gave them to me, so I could take you out on a date’.

“You have a really generous friend,” Yamaguchi replied.

“Something like that.  Regardless, Yamaguchi-san would you like to come?” Kei asked again.

“S-sure; uh…who else is going?” Yamaguchi asked.

 _Damn, now he is going to know it’s a date,_ Kei cursed himself as he answered, “Just the two of us,”

“Oh, well my answer is still ye-yes,” Yamaguchi echoed.

 _Did he just say yes? Did this plan just work?_ Kei was dazed in amazement for a few moments.

“Uh…when are we going?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Hmm?” Kei snapped back to reality.

“The park, when are we go-going to go?” Yamaguchi repeated.

“Ah right, when is your next day off?” Kei asked.

“Um Saturday,” Yamaguchi responded.

“Alright, then I’ll see you on Saturday,” with a rush of words, Kei walked towards the door.

“Goo-goodbye!” Yamaguchi called, before turning back to his work.

Kenma gave an airless laugh before continuing to text Kuroo what had just unfolded.    


	2. You Can Dig Up My Bone Any Day

Kuroo Testurou was keeping watch outside of a broom closet, ignoring the grunting, moaning, and shouts of “Hey! Hey! Hey!” from the inside, when his phone vibrated with a message from Kenma:

**I would have laughed if it wasn’t so cute**

Below the message was a video with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.  Testurou pressed play.

_“How did you get those?” Yamaguchi asked._

_“A friend of mine gave them to me,” Tsukishima replied._

_“You have a really generous friend,” Yamaguchi commented._

“You’re damn right he does!” Testurou smiled, and knocked on the closet door three times. 

The knocking was a signal that Testurou and Bokuto came up with that basically meant ‘Put your pants on, something, or someone, important is coming’.  A minute later, a new personal record, Bokuto and Akaashi walked out of the room, “What’s going on?” Bokuto asked, catching his breath.

“Our little dino-nerd is growing up,” Testurou wiped a fake tear from his eye.

“No way, he actually asked him?” Bokuto hooted.

“Who asked who?” Akaashi questioned.

“Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi on a date,” Testurou gave a toothy grin.

Akaashi raised his eyebrows, “Really? I didn’t realize he would actually ask Yamaguchi-san,”

“Check it out, Kenma recorded the whole thing,” Testurou showed the couple the video.

“Man, I can’t believe Tsukki didn’t use any of our puck-up lines,” Bokuto sniffed.

“Koutarou you couldn’t even form words when you first asked me out; all you could say was ‘Hoot’,” Akaashi sassed.

“Wha-?” Bokuto looked offended, “Well you stilled married me,”

“Sometimes I wonder why,” Akaashi dead panned.

“Keiji….” Bokuto had tears in his eyes.

“Alright, let’s talk about how we are going to prepare Tsukishima for his date,” Testurou interjected, attempting to keep the couple from having a therapy session in front of him.

“At least my hoot was better than what Kuroo said to Kenma!” Bokuto defended himself.

Looking at Testurou, Akaashi asked, “And what _did_ you say to Kozume-san?”

“Look that’s not important - ” Testurou tried to change the subject again.

“This guy said - ” Bokuto started.

“Alright, alright fine, I said: I wish I was cross-eyed so I could see you twice,”

Bokuto began to howl with laughter as Akaashi hid his smile behind his hand.

“Wow,” was all Akaashi could manage.

“And he says that I’m unromantic,” Bokuto grabbed his stomach, doubling over with laughter.

“Hey, I am the most romantic one here,” Testurou defended himself.

“I beg to differ,” Akaashi taunted.

“I bought Kenma an Atari for Christmas,” Testurou stated.

“Oh shit, that’s a good gift,” Bokuto’s face warped into a serious expression.

“Yes, and much more sentimental than my Valentine’s gift,” Akaashi nodded, taking a jab at Bokuto’s less than par gift giving skills.

“Ah yes, the infamous owl-toaster,” Testurou gave a sly grin.

“O–kay, so helping Tsukki with dating,” Bokuto cut in so he wouldn’t have to relive the gift that made him sleep on Testurou’s couch for a week.      

“I don’t think he needs much help,” Akaashi speculated, “He was able to ask out Yamaguchi-san without your help,”

“Without our help?  Who do you think gave Megane those tickets?” Testurou challenged.

“I think we should tell him about proper first date attire,” Bokuto suggested.

“And what exactly do you think he would have worn?” Akaashi inquired.

“His lab coat,” Bokuto guessed.

“Or a t-shirt that says ‘Geology Rocks’,” Testurou interjected.

“Oh my god, he does not own a shirt that says that,” Bokuto denied.

“He does, he wears it every Monday,” Testurou covered his mouth to keep from busting out laughing.

“I’m gonna cry,” Bokuto held on to Keiji for support.

“Well this was a fun lunch break,” Akaashi chuckled, “But I have to get back to work,” He gave Bokuto a quick kiss, “I’ll see you tonight; goodbye Kuroo-san,”

“Later Akaashi,” Testurou waved, and began to walk towards the exit.

“Bye Keiji, I love you,” Bokuto called warmly before running up to Testurou.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Testurou clicked his remote to get the attention of the four raptors below him, “Okay guys it’s time to play our favorite game: Find the pig,”

The dinosaurs roared aggressively, leaving Testurou to click back furiously, “Hey Kitten, knock it off!”

Growling lowly, the leader of the four, Kitten, subtlety lowered his head.

“That’s more like it,” clicking some more Testurou continued, “Alright Bokuto, release the pig!”

Bokuto pressed a button that opened a small cage below, and a squealing pig came running out in between the foliage.

“Hold,” Testurou clicked, thrusting his hand out.

He held his breath watching the raptors below him hesitate.  A few dragging seconds passed before Testurou pulled his hand back and yelled, “Go!”

The velociraptors wasted no time running toward the screeching swine.

Bokuto gave a low whistle, “They are getting better at listening to you,”

“It’s probably because they can’t eat me,” Testurou gave a grim smile as the squealing stopped. 

Bokuto’s expression darkened with disgust, “Yeah, I think given the chance they would eat us all,”

“Come on, we should inspect those beasts,” Testurou sullenly patted Bokuto on the back, and walked down the stairs.

Bokuto followed, “Hey Kuroo….”

“Yeah?”

“I know that Keiji likes working in the labs here, but I was thinking if we should go somewhere else,”

Testurou stopped walking, and turned to his friend, “You mean like, going to a different amusement park?”

“What? No! Like go get a new job.  Keiji can still be a paleontologist, and I can go back to my old job in law enforcement,” Bokuto explained.

“What brought this on?” Testurou asked.

“Working here; having to watch new employees coming here every few weeks; even I have my limits,” Bokuto replied deadly.

In spite of himself Testurou began to laugh.

“What are you laughing at? I’m being serious!” Bokuto yelled.

“Because I was honestly thinking the same thing,” Testurou held his hands up.

“Really?”

“Really,”

Bokuto smiled, radiating new energy, “Come on, we have some angry dinos to look at,” he rushed past Testurou.

He followed Bokuto to the cage that the velociraptors were in.

“Hey there Kitten,” Testurou placed a gentle hand on the raptor, “Are you having a good day?”

He growled lowly, a sound that pleased Testurou, “Glad to hear, my day is looking brighter now that I get to see you,” he petted the animal lightly again before moving towards the computer screen to check on the velociraptors health.     

“Wow, never knew you to be the cuddly type,”

Testurou turned toward the voice, “Y-yaku?”

“Come on now, you’ve known me long enough to use my given name, Testurou,” Yaku Morisuke smirked.

“Ohohoh? Who might you be?” Bokuto queried.

“The name’s Yaku Morisuke, and I’m an old _friend_ ,”

“Yeah, we went to high school together; but what I want to know Morisuke, is how you got past the visitors’ gate and into the lion’s den?” Testurou asked walking to the shorter man.   

“The lion’s den?” Morisuke questioned.

“What we call this area where we check on the dinosaurs; not open to the public,” Bokuto explained.

“Ah cool, cool,” Morisuke nodded.

“So, answer my question: why are you here?” Testurou crossed his arms.

“No need to be so hostile, Ushijima hired me to be the manager for the dinosaur tamers, and when I heard that you were with the velociraptors I just had to come by and say hello,” Morisuke replied smoothly.

Testurou let out a snort.

“Okay, and maybe I wanted to check upon you a bit; I haven’t heard from you in a while,” Morisuke admitted.

“Kinda hard to stay in touch out here,” Testurou shrugged.

“Yeah, my mom gets mad at me sometimes because I don’t call her often,” Bokuto laughed to himself.

“Fair enough,” Morisuke agreed, “Regardless, I’m here to overlook you guys, so you do your thing, and I manage,”

“Right, right,” Testurou went back to the computer screen.

Bokuto followed, and pressed a few buttons, pulling up the profiles for the velociraptors on the screen, “Yaku-san, right now we are checking on their health,” he explained.

Nodding Morisuke replied, “I see; this might be a silly question but…?”

“Shoot,” Bokuto anticipated.

“Who came up with those names?” Morisuke chuckled.

“We did,” Testurou pretended to be offended.

“Oh, yeah, I can tell,” Morisuke snickered loudly.

“Hey now, Chuck Norris is a great name,” Bokuto defended he naming decisions.

“Fair point; now, what is that?” Morisuke pointed at the monitor.

“This checks their heart rate, vitals, and also their age,” Testurou explained.

“That’s pretty cool,” Morisuke commented.

A bell rang out, catching the mens’ attention, “Ah, Morisuke you should leave, we are about to release the dinosaurs,” Testurou explained, “Tell you what, I get off at five, let’s meet up at Mayuri, and we can catch up then, sound good?”

“Sounds great, see you then,” Morisuke waved to the two men while walking away.

“Bro, what is up with you two?” Bokuto asked.

“It’s a long story,” Testurou sighed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Morisuke swirled his beer around gently before taking a sip, “Do you guys import the beer or make it?”

“I think we import it,” Testurou replied, taking a sip of his own.

“Hmm, I do love imported beer,” Morisuke sighed dreamily.

“I know you did not come all this way just to talk about beer; what do you really want to talk about?” Testurou asked getting to the point.

Placing his glass down, Morisuke replied, “I want to talk about us,”

“I thought we ended our relationship on a good note,” Testurou began to worry.

“No, no, we did!” Morisuke reassured the taller man, “But honestly, Testurou I miss you,” he placed a hand over Testurou’s and looked earnestly at the man.

“Morisuke….” Testurou trailed.

“I know, I know, you’re happily dating someone; I’m not asking you to break up with them, I’m just asking you to be my friend again,”

“We are friends,” Testurou stated straightly.

“Friends talk to each other more than twice a year,” Morisuke had a small look of hurt in his eyes.

After a pause Testurou replied with a sigh, “You’re right, I haven’t been a good friend, I’m sorry,”

Morisuke gave a knowing smile, “Apology accepted,”

Testurou snorted loudly, before grabbing his beer glass and sipping from it, “You know, since we will be seeing each other more often, why don’t we have a big group dinner later this week.  That way we can hang out, and you can meet the crew,”

Morisuke let out a bubbly laugh, and flashing an angelic smile, he replied, “I like that idea,”

“Glad to hear it,”

“Cheers,” Morisuke lifted his glass.

“Cheers,” Testurou clinked his glass against Morisuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Testurou wasn’t surprised to come home finding Kenma wrapped in a blanket, on his computer, in the dark.  He was surprised to find Kenma asleep.  Turning on a lamp, Testurou walked over to the sleeping lump to wake him.

“Hey Kenma, come on let’s get you to bed,”

“Mmm, hey,” Kenma mumbled, moving slightly.

“Were you playing a game?” Testurou asked, placing the computer on the floor.

“No, I was skyping Shouyou,” Kenma began to unravel himself.

“Ah, and how’s Shrimpy doing,” Testurou held out his hand to help Kenma stand.

“Don’t call him that,” Kenma took his hand, “And he said that he may be able to come visit,” Kenma smiled to himself.

Testurou has noticed that whenever Kenma talked about the Walking Sun, his face would light up and he would have a gorgeous smile plastered on his face.

“That’s nice; did he say when?” Testurou tried to sound enthusiastic.

“No, but he said soon,” If Kenma noticed any resentment in Testurou’s words, he didn’t acknowledge it.

“Hmm okay,” The two made it to the bed, and once in the room, Kenma all but collapsed on the bed.      

Testurou liked Hinata, really he did, but he hated how Kenma looked when he talked about Hinata.  Kenma used to look at Testurou with the same warm glances and gentle smiles, but now he looked at Testurou like he looked at all his friends.  The thought of it just pissed Testurou off.

“I love you Kenma,” Testurou whispered, tears pricking his eyes, _What do I have to do for you to feel the same?_

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow dang, I have been working on this chapter (along with a few others) for a month or so, and I am happy to say that i have found the plot! Yay!!!!! Although I still am trying to figure out how I want to end this, but hey, cross that bridge when I get to it. Anyway, I am happy to say that I had my last final today so I am officially on summer vacation (that is until summer classes start, but who cares about the details). So I can finally put some more time into story, which is what I care about.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have wanted to do this AU for a while, and I am so happy to finally post the first chapter! I am currently working on the second chapter, I am not sure when it will be finished but hopefully soon. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys this fun AU


End file.
